Vietnam Around The World
by Roronoa D Riku
Summary: Today at the worldwide meeting, Vietnam joins the fun. After making a big impression, especially on America, the countries invite Vietnam to their own countries. As they do, they start to fall for Vietnam. Who will Vietnam choose?
1. Intro

So hi there, this story will basically about Vietnam. She just joined the Hetalia group. She made a very big impression especially on America _**literally**_and now she has become a bit popular. Now the countries decide to show Vietnam around their own countries and they might actually fall for her. i really do not know who to pair Vietnam up with since I have a feeling that i might make Vietnam like Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran Host Club. Meaning that Vietnam might be slightly dense with one's feelings for her. Though she won't be too dense.

If any one reads this, i would like it if you comment on how i do. When i come close to the end of the story i will ask everyone to tell me who they want Vietnam to pair up with. DONT TELL ME YET. There will be a list that i would like you to decide from. Sorry i just don't like the wide range of choices.

Seriously, im a EngxViet, SwitzxViet, and HKxViet fan. I m not a big fan of USxViet. The way I see it, america abandon Vietnam when she needed him most. Also NO FRANCExVIET. Besides that im going to follow the readers opinions. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Vietnam Around the World

Germany was sitting in the room where the worldwide meeting was held. He was waiting for Japan who was escorting a newcomer to the meeting. Italy was sitting next to him, drawing something that look like pasta. Romano giving Germany an evil stare while Spain tried to chat with Romano, but he then earned a head butt into the stomach. America was eating and talking at the same time with England, who was disgusted by the country's lack of etiquettes. France was trying to flirt with some of the female countries, but was given either a slap or silence. Russia was sitting quietly with fear as his sister, Belarus, clung on to him like her life depended on it. Switzerland was sitting alone cleaning his gun and was slightly nervous about being so close to the countries around him. Austria and Hungary were sitting together talking while Prussia, who wasn't officially a country, was trying to get Hungary's attention but ended up getting beaten up by Hungary's frying pan. China was fidgeting and was talking in incoherent Chinese. Hong Kong was sitting quietly, but he also seemed agitated. Taiwan and South Korea were talking very loudly that slightly showed thee own way of discomfort.

The door opened and Japan came into the room. He bowed down and announced ", Welcome everyone. Today we will be introducing a new country to the worldwide meeting. This country has been with the Aseans for a long time, but today she shall be introduced all of you. May I please welcome, Vietnam. Vietnam, you can come in now."

Slowly a girl came into the room. She was short girl, though a bit taller than Taiwan. She was wearing a green ao dai and a cone-shaped straw hat which obscured her face. She was wielding a long a long paddle.

She bowed and said, "Xin chào tất cả mọi người, hello everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for letting me join this meeting."

Vietnam spoke fluent English with a slight accent that made her sound a bit adorable. A couple of the male countries blushed.

"Hey Vi Vi, how's it going?!" America yelled cheerfully

"Honhonhon how is my beautiful chérie vierge? Have you come here to see your beloved?" France asked

"N-No, I would never do that," Vietnam stuttered softly. She lowered her hat over her face.

"Aww… Let père give you a loving hug"

"ME TOO! CAUSE IM THE HEEROOOO!"

The countries thought sympathetically except their minds went blank immediately.

As France and America ran, with arms stretched outward, Vietnam took her paddle and jab the blade in Frances face and pushed him down. She used that to lift her in the air and did an aerial roundhouse kick toward America's face. She landed softly with America and France on the ground, beaten. Vietnam's hat was off and her face was shown, making the countries blush.

Vietnam had a very beautiful face. She had dark long brown hair with short bangs hanging on her forehead and longer bangs on the sides of her face with a long ponytail. She had a nice complexion on her face. She had light color skin with slight redness on her cheeks. Her eyes were the color of rich golden honey that seem to suck you in if you look at them, but right now there was nothing sweet about her eyes. Right now, all they show is murderous hatred. Around her was a dark aura even more morbid than Russia's own aura. She showed no embarressment about the early statement. It seems that she was controlling her anger.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU LECH. AND MY NAME'S NOT VI VI. THE NAME'S VIETNAM. GOT IT!" she yelled.

The whole room was silent. No one moved a muscle except Italy who was shaking in fear and Switzerland who was holding his gun, not knowing if to shoot or not.

Suddenly, England broke the silence by saying ," Well, I don't know about all of you, but I think I'm going to enjoy having Vietnam here


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Im so glad that alot of people have been reading my fanfic *bows down* thank you very much. There also has been very cheerful comments.**

**...**

**Because of that, Im worried. I'm basicly scared that this story might end up bad. I'm sorry if the story becomes boring and stupid. Please warn me! I'm the world's most self-judged person in the world. **

**SO MUCH PRESSURE! TT^TT**

**Oh, i just want to tell you all this so at least you know something about me. **

**Today at school, I threatened to stalk and kill a girl if she pissed me off again. ****She tried to cut my favorite eraser and tried stab me with a pair of scissors. ****She was one of those bitchy geto girls who forced people to do what she asked. My face was covered in a black hoodie with my black hair over my face, so it made a creepy impression when i told her that i could slit her throat with anything in the classroom. Kinda funny since I'm a smart geek with the glasses , the grades, and the ugly face (seriously, I'm ugly!), but hey, I'm also an inside goth and punker so i have an evil and deadly side.**

**Well onward with the story! **

* * *

There was a slight whimper from both France and America. Vietnam stood on their heads and looked at the whole room. She noticed that Switzerland had his gun up. She chuckled.

"If you're going to shoot me, then shoot. Why are you hesitating to put a bullet in my head?" she asked slyly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Switzerland mumbled. He put his gun down. His face was red as Romano's tomatoes.

Vietnam chuckled and continued to survey the room. Everyone's face was in horror except England, who was sipping tea happily and Hungary, who just looked at Vietnam in curiosity.

Finally, Vietnam said, "Em xin lỗi. I'm sorry. I am always attack in some similar form that i tend to react immediately. Though, you could say that this time was necessary. My deepest apologies."

Vietnam's face suddenly became very innocent and cute. Everyone began to go back to their normal selves.

"Viet-chan! Please sit with me!," yelled Taiwan.

She went over to Vietnam and hugged her. Vietnam hugged back while squishing France's face with her foot and began to follow Taiwan to her seat. She then noticed Russia close by.

"Hello Russia, its been a while." Her face was full of joy and she seemed to be blushing slightly in happiness.

Russia lowered his head deep into his scarf to keep his blushing face hidden. It didn't help much since he was already very red from head to toe.

"Pr-prievt, Vietnam," he whispered embarrassingly, " It's has been a long time."

Belarus notice this and she hugged Russia even more tightly, much to Russia's discomfort.

Vietnam walked all the way to where Hong Kong was sitting and sat right next to him. Hong Kong just looked at Vietnam and asked quietly," Are you alright?"

"Hmm, uh… no, they didn't even touch me. Anyways, I did need a workout."

Hong Kong smiled contently and blushed.

Taiwan saw this and giggled ,"Hey Brother, you care about Vietnam so much. Even more than me. Are you actually in love with Vietnam?"

Hong Kong began to blush very hard. The other countries who heard this began to listen to the Aseans.

" I-It's not like that. I was just worried. Anyways, I worry about you everyday, too"

Taiwan gave Hong Kong a very cute puppy face

" Ohh, so you think about me everyday, Hong Kong. I didn't know you _actually cared_," she said slyly.

Hong Kong got even redder. It seemed that everything he said would make himself embarrass.

" Ehh! Hong Kong is in love with Vietnam and Taiwan?! I do not accept this ~aru. They should only love me. I raised all of you ~aru. Anyways, Vietnam is much closer to me than all of you. She loves me more ~aru."

Taiwan sighed and sadly said ,"Teacher, you took away her freedom when she was young. You gave her away to Mister France. You remember the Treaty of Tientsin, right? She has hated you ever since."

" Waah! V-Vietnam hates me?! I do not accept this. She will never hate me ~aruu…!" China began bawling like a baby and hugging his Shinatty-chan.

" Vietnam would never love you, sensei, but she will love me! After all, Vietnam was made from me!" South Korea yelled

Everyone in the room sweatdropped and was given a horrible vision stuck in their head.

" Pfftt, South Korea, Vietnam would never like you. You are too hyper and loud. The only thing she likes about you is your Kpop and Kdrama," Thailand said.

South Korea stuck out his tongue and said , "Well, she isn't going to fall for you either!"

"Are you all going to argue about something so aimlessly? Have you ever thought she might fall for someone outside your group," England called at the Aseans.

" WAAH! Vietnam would never do that. Besides, who else can she like?" China asked.

" Well, she can always fall for her père. I was the one who gave her everything. I taught her everything she knows," France said.

Japan yelled ," You abandon her afterwards. It was your fault that she now barely trusts anyone."

"Well, what about me! I'm the hero. I helped her fight the Vietnam War!"

**(somehow, France and America are revived)**

Russia spoke, " I remember that war. You abandoned her right before the war ended. You left since you said that there was no way of winning. She really trusted you. "

" I wasn't the one who influence her to go to the communist side. That was your fault."

"Stop arguing about such a pointless thing. It doesn't matter what has happened in Vietnam's life. It's none of our business," Germany groaned.

" Veh~ Don't be so mean, Germany. Hey, what if Vietnam really does actually likes one of us? Then, it would be our business, right?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed

"Oh come on Germany. She is a cute girl, don't you think? She might even like you for all we know."

Germany began blushing and mumbled something in German.

" Aww, West has a crush on a pretty girl~" Prussia sang.

"Don't be so mean to him. Germany has never showed feelings for a girl. Don't embarrass him," Hungary scowled

That definitely did not help Germany at all.

"Kesesese, come on Hungary. I was just having a bit of fun. Anyways, Germany is not as awesome as awesome me. I think I would be able to win that girl's heart because of my awesomeness. Though her vital regions might not big since she is a small country. All well, I'll just try and take them when she is all over awesome me."

Hungary, China, and Hong Kong each had a throbbing vein and stared at the albino man.

Prussia's body was then left aside, broken and bleeding.

Suddenly Russia had an idea. " Why don't we all ask Vietnam who she really likes? That way we don't have to continue to argue"

Most of the male countries, including Prussia (somehow..), fist palmed and had a "Aha" face.

" Men are so naïve," Taiwan sighed ,"Hey Vietnam, do you actually like someone in this room?"

No answer. Everyone looked at Vietnam and face palmed. Vietnam had her head in her arms on the table and was asleep for the whole time. There was no sign that she had listen to the whole conversation thee countries had.

Suddenly, South Korea yelled into Vietnam's ear," HEY VIETNAM, WAKE UPPPP!"

Vietnam shot up from her chair and immediately punched South Korea directly into his face. Korea crumpled to the ground, bleeding.

"Chúa ơi! I was sleeping, you jackass!" Vietnam looked around and saw everyone's face.

" What?"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. The treaty that is mentioned was a treaty that announced that Vietnam and Indonesia were part of French territory. Look it up, it's kind of interesting! ^^ **

** In the next chapter, the countries decide to bring Vietnam to their respective countries. What will happen?**

**See ya!**


	4. POLL

**Hi guys sorry this is not a chapter but guess what?**

**I decided to make a poll about thee story.**

**Eventually i will have a scene where Vietnam gets her first kiss.**

**Sorry for AmexViet fans, but i find too many of that these days so i want some fresh meat, there will be AmexViet moments though so don't worry, just no kissing for him ^^'**

**I think i will end the poll when i get to the chapter that is before the kiss.**

**Make sure that you vote, its in my profile ^^**

**Oh its my opinion but if you want, browse and read Vietnam aph stuff while listening to Aqua Times- Mask. For me The song fits with Vietnam. I don't know why. Everytime i write my fanfic, i have to listen to this song. It helps. Try it**** (i can't make a link V.V)**

**- RikuD**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a long time to upload. ^^; i had this horrible book project and had my living arrangement chage so i won't be able to get much done.**

**Thabk you all for reading, even though there is so much pressure...**

**EVERY ONE WHO READS THIS FANFIC, PLEASE VOTE EVEN IF YOUR CHOICE ISN'T THERE!**

**I can't come up with anything without your help so please! Only 8 people have voted so it makes me a bit sad...**

* * *

Hong Kong coughed, "Ahem, um, Vietnam, did you hear anything for the last few minutes?"

"Hmm? Actually, I fell asleep right after I came to my seat. I don't remember hearing anything in particular, except…" Vietnam paused.

She noticed Prussia bruised up. She walked over to him and looked at him carefully.

"What is your name?"

"I'm awesome Prussia. Remember the awesome me."

Vietnam smiled sweetly, "I won't forget you. Especially you."

Prussia blushed slightly. He slowly looked up just to see a wooden paddle slam into his face. He went down. Vietnam continued to smash her paddle into Prussia's body everywhere. Germany had to get up and grab her waist to restrain her from doing anymore damage to the albino.

Vietnam hit Prussia one last more time into his treasures (all 5 meters).

Then she took a deep breath and with a smile….

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE MY VITAL REGIONS?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU?! I EXPECT THAT FROM FRANCE! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! AM I JUST SOME PRISSY, BITCHY GIRL, WHO IS THAT WEAK AND EASY?! HAVE YOU SEEN ME IN REAL ACTION BEFORE?! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND TOUCH ME! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT LIVING! YOU HEAR ME, YOU JACKASS?! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Hungary spoke, "I admire your strength and vigor, but can you please calm down for now. I don't think Germany will be able to hear anymore if you continued shouting in his ear."

Vietnam turned around and saw that Germany literally had anime swirly eyes from the yelling. Vietnam sweatdropped.

" OH DEAR, I'm very sorry, Germany. I didn't notice that you were behind me! Forgive me."  
Germany snapped out of his trance. " OH, I-Its okay, I'm better now. Just don't hit my brother anymore"  
Vietnam nodded  
She looked down from where she was standing and blushed.  
" Um Germany… Can you please let go of me? I feel slightly uncomfortable"  
Germany still had his arms around Vietnam from holding her back.

China had his wok pan, ready to kill Germany. Japan had to restrain him.

Germany blushed crimson. He released Vietnam and went back to his seat quietly.  
Italy started to whisper something to Germany.

"ITALY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING?!"

Everyone looked at the German. Germany saw everyone staring and noticed Vietnam's confused face. He blushed even more. France gave Germany a sly smile.

"HONHONHON"

" Hmmm… Vietnam, are you telling us that you heard nothing except what Prussia said, am I correct?" England asked.  
" Umm yes, since my time with France, I somehow had an ear to hear these things. Did I miss anything important? (yes)"

Hong Kong intervene. " N-no, Vietnam. It was just silly stuff. Umm, I think it's time for  
an intervention, am I right?"

With that, the countries began separating in small groups. The male Aseans tried to take Vietnam away, but they failed. Vietnam was taken by most of the female countries

They all started to speak incoherently. Vietnam just sat there, confused from the rush of questions until Hungary helped them settled down.

"Quiet everyone. You'll make her brains explode. Anyways, Vietnam,… What are your thoughts on yaoi?" Most of the girls giggled or scream. They looked intently at the blushing country.

Vietnam chuckled nervously

" Well, Japan introduced the concept to me. I don't hate it, but I'm not a fan of that kind of thing. Unless, the two are actually into each other then I don't really support it. I feel  
like it's forcing them to like each other. That's not real love."

"Hmmm, interesting thought. Sad that you aren't a fan, but one day, you'll get it," Hungary smiled.

" Hey Vietnam, why do you hate America so much? I can understand about France, but why America?" Seychelles asked.

Vietnam suddenly had a very murderous aura. " I would not like to talk about that man."  
Some of the girls backed away.

Belarus asked, "Why do you carry only a wooden paddle? Don't you have other weapons."

Vietnam smiled proudly, " Actually, my wooden paddle can transform into almost any kind of weapon. I just like it in wooden paddle form since its easier to carry."

Vietnam takes out her paddle and it transforms into a K-50M submachine gun. Switzerland noticed the gun and started twitching. It was hard to tell if he was twitching in fear or excitement. The gun was very old, but was beautiful in a way.

Vietnam looked at the gun longingly and it transformed back.

" Wow, you are so strong and independent, Vietnam. I wish I were just like you. I always rely on my brother, so he has a hard time", Liechtenstein said sadly.

Vietnam smiled "Actually, I wish I had it like you. Being this strong came with a price of war, suffering, and pain. I fought my way out, and I earned scars from it. I sometimes wish I had it easy or enjoyed life innocently and maybe girly like. I'm now just a war veteran living life in unnecessary pain."

Vietnam chuckled softly. All of the girls were quiet and a bit ashamed that they were acting childish just a few minutes ago.

Belgium whined, " This atmosphere is too gloomy. Can we talk about stuff that isn't depressing."

" Well, you guys are the ones that are driving. I'm just here for the ride", Vietnam said coolly.

Belgium thought and knew the perfect question.

" Hey Vietnam~ Are you in love with any guy?" Belgium sang loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

The girls stared at Vietnam with intense ferocity.

Vietnam blushed nervously. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. She looked down.

" W-well actually, I never thought about that. I have been so busy maintaining my country's government that I haven't got the time to look for someone."

"Well, look around. Do you see anyone that you might be interested in?"

Vietnam just went blank faced.

" Umm, I barely know any of the guys in this room. How do I like someone if I don't know anything about themselves."

" Well, did you use to like anyone?"

Vietnam's face went dark.

" I used to, but I regret it with all my heart and soul."

Everyone in the room went quiet.

"I-I need some fresh air. I'll just go outside", Vietnam sighed and went out.

"ARU~ Vietnam is angry! Why was she so upset ~aru? And who was the person she used to like?"

Taiwan sighed, " I have an idea who they were."

England said, " Wait…What do you mean by 'they'? Did she actually liked more than one person?"

Taiwan nodded

Everyone in the room wondered who "they" were.

America stared at the door that Vietnam left through. He was thinking about the painful past.

Hong Kong sighed, " She never was the one to open up to anyone. With the work she has with her country, she hasn't been out often. Today was just one of the exceptions."

Suddenly, Italy spoke, " Hey everyone, why don't we all invite Vietnam to all of our countries. She will get to know us better. She might even find a place for someone in her heart. ~veh"

Everyone just looked at Italy.

Germany sighed, "Why can't you ever be like this serious when it comes to fighting?"

Hungary spoke, " Hmmm… Actually it is a great idea. This way Vietnam knows a bit about us and we know a bit about her."  
China yelled, " ARU~ I do not accept this! You all are not good enough for her!"

Russia said quietly, " How do you know that? You never gave her a chance to choose."

" I don't want to hear that from you ~aru! The last time I left her alone, she chose to work with you! Look where she is at! She now has to work even harder after what that idiotic America did to Vietnam~aru! I can't trust her with anyone!"

" She is SO not yours! You can't control her! She is a independent country!" America yelled.

England's face went pale. (I wonder why)

" For once I have to disagree with America-san. You have nothing to say about Vietnam. You have caused enough trouble for her. After the war, she started isolating herself. Taiwan, Thailand, and Hong Kong were the only ones who were able to talk to her, but they didn't get very close."

" HA, that proves that westerners are trouble for Vietnam~aru"

" You bloody fool! America causes trouble for everyone he meets. Don't compare the whole western civilization for that nitwit", England exclaimed.

China gritted his teeth, " Two words, HONG KONG!"

" I took Hong Kong fair and square! You destroyed British property after the war. It was either payment by force or land. You let me have Hong Kong, you old bag."

Hong Kong sweatdropped

"OLD! Have you seen yourself ~aru? At least I look pretty, compared to your enormous eyebrows."

"There is nothing wrong with my refined eyebrows. At least I don't look like an old hag. You even drew yourself like a woman!"

This whole argument continued to be like this with additionally statement from different countries. Germany was about to yell at everyone when someone beat him to the punch.

"SHUT UP!", Vietnam screamed.

Everyone went silent.

"How could this have happen? I just went outside for ten minutes and this happens. I expect more from all of you. You all need to be more responsible. God, don't tell me it's always like this."

She looked at Germany for an answer. He looked away guiltily.

" Great, what did I do to get into this mess… Anyways, what were you guys arguing about?"

Everyone started to explain from the point when Italy expressed his plan.

"So, your telling me, that you went from Italy's idea to flying green bunnies? How is that possible."

"Flying Mint Bunny," England mumbled.

"Aru~!" China jumped on to Vietnam, clinging on her tightly.

" I knew you wouldn't agree with the plan. They are not good enough for you!~aru"

Vietnam took her paddle and jabbed it into China's back. A loud CRACK traveled through the room.

"Humph! I never said anything like that," Vietnam looked at everyone, " Actually, I think it's a great idea. This way I could understand each of you. Maybe along the way, we might be able to make negotiations with each of our countries."

Everyone sweat dropped. Thankfully, she didn't know the real reason why they wanted to do this.

"Let's start the trip next week. We have to get our leader's permissions, but they won't mind. The author of this story is forcing them, anyways," Japan explained.

Most of the countries stared at Japan.

Japan began to stutter, " Ah-Uh I-It's a f-fan fiction thing."

Sometimes, the countries didn't understand Japan's weird ways.

Germany held up his hand, "Wait, how are going to choose which countries we should go. We need to make it fair."

Germany knew immediately that some of the countries would start arguing if they didn't decide soon. Judging by Vietnam's recent 'actions', she wasn't going to make it fair either.

"AH, I know. why don't we have Vietnam pick names from a bag. That way it's even," Hungary suggested.

Vietnam smiled, "Fine by me. As long as everyone is willing to do all of this for me."

You could literally see a thought bubble from all of the countries and it would have the words " AWWWW! SHE"S SO CUTE!"

Everyone wrote their name on small pieces of paper and put it in a green bag. Hungary shook the bag and gave it to Vietnam. She put her hand into the bag and began to pick a name.

She read the name and went pale. " Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi giúp tôi."

She began to shake. She was about to shred the piece of paper, when Taiwan took it away from her.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

Taiwan looked at the paper as Vietnam began to knelt emo-like. Taiwan, too, went pale.

Switzerland asked, "So where are we going first?"

Vietnam whispered, "America…."

* * *

**SO that's chapter 3. I'm going to upload the next chapter soon, so yeah. Heheh.. let's see what happens next...**

**PLEASE VOTE! THE POLL CAN BE ACCESSED FROM MY PROFILE!**


	6. Chapter 4

**HAHA i did say that i was going to upload it soon... **

**This chapter will be more emotional than funny... For me, I liked what I typed.**

* * *

**America**  
Everybody exited the airport and into the cold American air. England looked around and saw that they were in Washington D.C. He went pale. Germany was trying to control both Italy and France from flirting with a couple of American women, who were looking at the two with very sly and seductive looks. Japan start taking picture of everything, even though he had been there. Prussia was freezing since he was just wearing shorts and a thin T-shirt, much to Hungary's amusement. Russia was standing alone, a bit happy that the weather was at least warmer than were he lived. Switzerland was still inside, arguing with security about the 4 guns he had in his body and the 8 guns and rifle in his luggage.  
" Welcome to MY WORLD! Where the people don't sleep and where your countries' food are better here! Well, of course cause I'm the FRICKING HERO!"

"And where the people are larger than the earth itself, just like their country," England joked.

Vietnam snickered and high-five England. During the plane trip to America, England and Vietnam became fast friends and were happily talking behind America's and France's backs.

America ignored the comment and put his arms around Vietnam. Vietnam had to surrender since she agreed to not cause trouble while being in the foreign countries. Though, she was not the only one trying to control herself. China and Hong Kong were trying to not break every bone of the eccentric country, with the help of Germany and Japan holding the two countries down.

Germany grunted from holding the two while Japan said immediately, "America-san, please decide immediately on where we are going. I don't think Germany-san and me can save you from any immediate danger much longer. "

"ARU~ JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"Calm down people! I'll let Vietnam decide. She is, after all my guest."

Everyone looked at Vietnam. She closed her eyes in thought. She took a deep breathe and moved toward America's ear. She whispered something.

Immediately, America's face went pale and started to stutter, " Y-Yeah, w-we could g-go there. I'll g-get the d-d-d-river." America took his phone out and started talking.

"Veh~ I wonder what Vietnam said to America. I hope the place isn't scary," Italy said in fear.

"KESESESE, Whatever she said, she made America look so unawesome. Not that he was as awesome as me."

America ran up to them "HEY EVERYBODY, LET'S GO!"

England sighed, " How does he get back on his feet so fast?"

A giant limo came to pick up the group. Many of the countries were arguing who Vietnam should sit with.

She was pulled back and forth so many times that she yelled at everyone and left to sit between Russia and Germany, who were both blushing with the contact of the pretty country. America and France both made a very depressing face while Belarus began to curse in Russian. China kept looking a from Vietnam to Russia and back. Somehow, he produced his wok pan and was ready to attack when Switzerland held a hand at China, stopping him from inflicting any damage to the car or anyone in it.

"Hey VIETNAM, after we are finish with this, do you want to get some food! WE CAN GET AMERICAN STYLE PHO! I TELL YOU, ITS BETTER THAN WHAT YOU CAN MAKE!"

America was smiling very brightly until he saw Vietnam's face. Russia and Germany began to squirm under her dark aura.

The car slowly came to a stop. Everyone got out and tried to figure where they were. Immediately they saw a black wall and they turned pale. They were at the Vietnam War Memorial.

Taiwan took Vietnam's arm and asked her, "A-are you sure about going here? We can go somewhere else if you want."

Vietnam looked at the small country and smiled, " Don't worry. I want to go here. It is my duty to least go here."

Everyone began to walk toward the wall. Today, there were many people surrounding the monument. Many people were looking at the strange group of countries, especially at Vietnam. She was still wearing her aoi dai, so it was obvious to tell who she was. It did not help her image as she bent down in front of the wall and prayed. Everybody was looking at her. She began to whisper in Vietnamese. America started to become uneasy.

" Ahh. hehe…..ummm Vietnam, I think you should stand up. You're making a scene."

Vietnam continued to stay where she was. "America, please leave them be. Since you have no time to apologize to your people for your involvement in the war, I have the right to do it for you."

The people around started to give the Vietnam weird looks. Some looked disgusted, others looked sad. A couple of people seemed to look pleased.

A young girl came up to Vietnam

" Did you lose someone, too?"

Vietnam looked at the girl and smiled.

" No, but I like to thank and to apologize the people here for trying to help my country, even though they shouldn't have. These people wouldn't have died if they did nothing. They were forced to be involved."

The girl smiled, "They weren't forced. They wanted to. We all believe that everyone has the right to have freedom. There is nothing wrong with that. Thank you for saying sorry, though!" The girl ran back to her parents. They looked at Vietnam with a curious look and waved with a smile when they left.

Vietnam sighed, "That freedom might lead to danger if it is not limited."

Vietnam stood up and told America, "Let's go. I'm basically done here."

She started walking toward the limo.

America smiling nervously and called out, " COME ON VIETNAM, how could I not help your country? That's basically my job as the HERO!"

He ran up and grabbed her arm. He was about to say more when all of sudden, Vietnam slapped him hard on the face. Vietnam seemed to be crying. Luckily, there was no one in listening distance except the countries. For some reason, her voice became slightly deeper.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! YOU DECIDED BEFORE I COULD HAVE SAID ANYTHING! SHE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT FIGHTING BEFORE YOU CAME! SHE WAS ABOUT TO AGREE WITH WHAT I THOUGHT, IF YOU HADN'T BARGED IN! BECAUSE OF YOU, ALL OF THIS," she began to point at the wall " HAPPENED! PEOPLE FROM BOTH SIDES WERE KILLED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BE HERO WHEN YOU WEREN'T NEEDED! LOOK AT ME! YOU MADE ME FIGHT MYSELF! YOU LEFT MY SISTER! SHE LOVED YOU! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO SUPORT MY SISTER TO THE END! ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU LEFT HER! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO SAVE HER FROM DYING IN DESPAIR! WE WERE ALONE! NO ONE HELPED US! WE HAD TO FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC EGO. I MIGHT NOT BE TWO DIFFERENT PERSONS ANYMORE, BUT I STILL HAVE SCARS FROM EACH!"

Suddenly, Vietnam began to bend forward. America tried to help her, but she pushed him away from her. Her voice became slightly higher.

"WHY?! YOU PROMISED THAT AFTER THE WAR WOULD END, WE WOULD BE TOGETHER! YOU SAID THAT I WOULDN'T BE ALONE ANYMORE! ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU LEFT ME, SAYING THAT IT WAS POINTLESS! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY HEART AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME! AFTER THE WAR, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO HELPED ME GET BACK ON MY FEET! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID TO ME, I FOUGHT WITH MY SISTER, MY OWN FLESH AND BODY! SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE OUR COUNTRY BETTER AND STRONGER THAN BEFORE! WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH! SHE EVEN LOVED YOU BUT SHE CARED ABOUT MY FEELINGS! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BETRAYED WITH TWO HEARTS IN ONE BODY?!"

Suddenly, Vietnam faint. America was too stun to react. Switzerland was able to catch Vietnam before she hit the ground. He looked at the girl's face and looked at America in confusion.

America came back to earth. He saw Vietnam in Switzerland's arms. He muttered, " Got to go, meet me at my house." He ran away.

Everyone just stared at the small country.

The only thing in there mind was, who was 'she'? Why did she say that she used to love America? Who was her sister that she was fighting?

Vietnam just laid in Switzerland's arms, not giving any answers to their questions. Tears were slowly rolling down her soft face. A whisper came out of her mouth.

"You were never a hero."

* * *

**SO what did you guys think?**

**For American readers, the following is not what i actually think of America. I'm American too so I don't hate it. Still all of this is entertainment purposes. This those not express my views. **

**Okay, the next chapter will be very interesting. I won't be able to post it soon but I think you will like it.**

**For a hint, i will give you one word**

**...**

**Schizo **

**If anyone can guess what the chapter would be like, I'll add 5 votes to their favorite to kiss Vietnam.**

**You have to PM me though...**

**comment on how I am doing!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL!**


	7. Chapter 5

**America Part two**

The group arrived to America's large house. They found America standing in front of the driveway, full of sweat and agitation. Everyone was surprised that the young country was able to run from the wall to his house, which was 60 kilometers away.

"Hey guys, sorry if I left all of a sudden. You can unpack your stuff in my house. I have plenty of room."

England stared at America in thought. He had never seen America so agitated, not even during the American Revolution. He wasn't even doing his usual bragging.

America just stared at Vietnam, who was still in Switzerland's arms. None of the other countries wanted to disturb Vietnam, who looked very content in Switzerland's arms. The neutral country didn't seem to mind but he was still wondering about the weird comments that Vietnam made earlier.

China started to yell at America in incoherent Chinese. America just looked at him, not knowing what to say (**obviously**). Romano had to punch China in the head to make him shut up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE DON'T ALL KNOW YOUR SHITTY LANGUAGE!"

*** the above does not express the author's real thoughts. It is all for entertainment purposes only.***

" Um.. America, where can I put Vietnam? I don't want to disturb her", Switzerland asked.

America broke from his trance, "Oh yeah, I'll show you to her room. Inside the house, (**insert what you think is in the house.. Yeah I'm really lazy about describing at the moment**) America led Switzerland to Vietnam's room. He laid her on the bed gently and began to leave the room. China went inside and started stoking Vietnam's hair.

He chuckled, " Aru~I have never seen Vietnam act like that. Even after the war."

He bent down and kissed Vietnam's forehead. Suddenly, Vietnam's fist came smashing into China's face. He almost yelled. Vietnam didn't seem to be awake. She mumbled, "Crazy pervert old man," and started to turn over in her sleep.

"Aru~ how did she do that ?!"

He did not notice everyone outside the door. When he did notice, his face became a red color.

He coughed,"Umm, let's leave her alone before she tries to kill all of us~aru"

Everyone left their luggage in their rooms and went down stairs.

In the living room was America. He had his head down in his hands. He didn't look up at everyone. The whole room was silent. Suddenly, Switzerland broke the silence.

" H-Hey America, what happened there? All of a sudden, Vietnam started to say weird things. Who is this 'sister' of her's? Why did her voice change so suddenly?"

America looked up and shocked everyone in the room. On his face were small drops of tears. He felt his face and laughed sadly.

"Heh, come you guys, even heroes cry once in a while."

"DAMMIT AMERICA JUST TELL US WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" England yelled.

Everyone just stared at him. England blushed in anger.

"W-What? I have never seen something like this happening before... It's just not bloody right..."

Germany spoke, "I've seen many men and women scream and yell in frustration I've seen tears and blood seeping through them in madness and distraught, but I have never seen anyone act like Vietnam today. What was happening?"

He looked at the Aseans. They just looked away. They knew what was happening, but they said nothing.

America spoke, " Everybody, do you guys know what happened in the Vietnam War?"

A couple of countries shook their heads.

England said ,"Didn't the Vietnam fight inside herself? You helped, I think, the South and Russia helped the North."

"Da, I was providing North with weapons and resources. I would also help pick up bombers from America and warn North. North would always try so hard to destroy everything that got in her way especially if it was stupid America. Though, she would never hurt South directly. She cared so much about her.."

"Wait, what do you mean North would never hurt South? You make it sound like they were separate people."

China spoke softly,"How else could she fight herself.~aru There is always someone else beside yourself to hurt..."

Hungary gasped, " W-Wait, do you mean she was Ripped?! How is that possible?! I heard that several countries tried it, but they stopped immediately because of the pain it caused from the separation. How is she still sane and yet she is back in piece?!"

Taiwan whispered, "Well she is not exactly back as whole..."

America sighed," L-Let's start this from the beginning. Though, I'll need help. I only knew my part of the story. I don't know how it exactly started or how it ended. I just know my part," He looked at France and Russia.

They all nodded and had a serious face. (_**yes, even France!**_)

France coughed, " Well I'll start first. I was the first person to see Vietnam's..interesting development." His face was full of concern.

'What the bloody hell is going on? I never seen the bloody frog so serious?' England thought.

"It all started around the end of my reign over Vietnam..."

**Flash Back Provided By The Pervert France**

France began to run in the humid and dense forest of Saigon. Trees were everywhere and the sound of animals were almost drowning the echos from the battle that was taken place a long way from the country's current position. The sky was full of dark clouds that were moving quicker, signaling a large storm that was to come. France began to perspire despite of the cold wind blowing his face. His blonde hair that was once free and bouncy was wet and started to stick to his face. His face was cover in dirt, mud, and blood from both him and others from the battlefield. He was wearing French military clothing with only a gun to arm himself. He had a large cut on his right arm and his left arm had a large bandage. He continued to run despite the rush of blood from his arm. Even thought his movements were quick, he was still fatigue.

"Dammit! I can go on like this! She'll hunt me down if I keep running."

He was trying to run away from Vietnam's grasps. It was ironic since he was the one who had Vietnam under custody. Somehow, Vietnam was able to get weapons and military skills to put France at her mercy.

He them ran up to a large tree and crouched behind it. He turned his head to ward the direction he had run from.

He began to listen to his surrounding.. He could barely hear the battle. Suddenly, it went quiet. The only thing he could hear were the rushing of trees, as they sway from the upcoming storm, and the sounds of animals screeching in fear from the explosions. France began to breathe steadily. He sighed.

"How did she do all that without my noticing? She was so innocent then, yet she is now so rebellious. Maybe she is on her period...honhonhon..."

BOOM!

Behind France was a large crashing of trees and a cloud of smoke. He heard someone yell, "KEEP UP THE PERVERTED COMMENTS! IT REALLY HELPING ME FIND YOU! I DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING AGAIN! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

France had a hard time figuring out that the voice was from Vietnam since there was something in it that... didn't sound right. France prepared his gun to the direction of the explosion. Everything was covered in smoke and debris.

Suddenly, he felt something cold touching his neck. He didn't move.

"You fell for this so easily. You never saw that this could happen, did you?"

The voice was of Vietnam except it was more feminine...

'H-how did she get behind me without me knowing?!' Franc panicked.

Suddenly he saw someone escaping the brush.

"Great! You got him. I guess your plan worked after all. Heh, Francy Pants here never thought this would happen did he?"

It was Vietnam! Her voice was different, too. It was more rugged and masculine. She was dressed in Vietnamese military clothing and had armed herself. A machete with a couple of grenades were strapped on her belt, two small knives on each of her ankles, and a large gun slung on her right shoulder. She had a strong build that still gave her a feminine look. She had slightly long hair that was held in a tight ponytail. Amazingly, it made her look very beautiful.

'Wait! If Vietnam is here, who is behind me?!' France thought.

He turned his head very slowly, and let out a loud gasp.

"H-How is this possible?! Why did you do this to yourself? Don't you know about the pain that is exerted from the separation?! You can destroy both of yourselves!"

Behind him, was a another Vietnam. She also had a strong build, though slightly smaller than the other Vietnam. She also was wearing Vietnamese military clothing, but it showed that she was at a rank lower than the other Vietnam. She had longer hair and it was made into one long braid. She only had a couple of sharp knives on herself and she was holding a large gun at France's throat. She looked menacing yet cute...

The other Vietnam came over to her and smiled at France sadistically. The other Vietnam was just looking at France with grimace. France slowly found even more differences in both of the Vietnams' features. Vietnam 1 had a stronger and taller build. She made many scars and her face was rough. Her eyes were narrow and she had high cheekbones. She emitted an aura of strength and leadership. Vietnam 2 was smaller than the other. She was more slender and flexible. She had small scars and her face was more smooth. She had big innocent eyes. She had a strong aura too but she still had an insecure look.

"You don't have to call us Vietnam anymore. She decided to Rip herself just to kill you. Like they say, two heads are better than one! Yeah, there's pain, but hey no pain, no gain! From now on, you are going to call me North and her, South," said the rough Vietnam.

South spoke, "We are now free. You can't control us anymore! Leave from our country. We are giving you undeserved mercy. Be happy that I have not shot you."

North took a couple of handcuffs and cuffed France. She whispered into his ear.

"I'm not letting you hurt my sister anymore. You don't deserve to be near her. I am never going to let anyone hurt or take advantage of her. I will protect her without hesitation. If you come back, I will kill you."

France suddenly felt a hard jab at the back of his neck. He blacked out.

**End of Flashback**

"When I woke up, I found myself at my base. Everyone told me that they found me at night, outside the camp. That was the last time that I ever saw the two. I began to see Vietnam after the Vietnam War. She kept kicking me out so I stopped."

Everyone stared at the french country, flabbergasted.

Belarus asked, " Wait a minute. What is Rip? I never heard of it before. Brother Russia never mentioned it when he talked about the Vietnam War...Actually, he barely says anything about it."

She started to stare at Russia. He shivered in fright.

Liechtenstein spoke, "I only read and researched it a bit, but I learned a couple of things about it. It is when a country tries to Rip themselves into two or more separate deities. Each are given different personalities from the original. The effects are very life-threatening. Separation can take a toll on each body. Since it is not experimented thoroughly, we do not know what happens if one exceeds a certain time limit. Some say that the two or more deities will join back together. Others say that all of them will disappear from existence. One thing for sure is the pain while being in that form. Though, the Rip country has the ability to change back to his or her original form."

Everyone was staring at the little country. Switzerland was opening and closing his mouth continuously, not knowing what to say.

***hey, I read that Liechtenstein was high tech, so I though 'why not?'***

Liechtenstein became flustered.

"I-I was just i-interested since I r-remembered that big brother was t-talking about it."

Everyone started to look at Switzerland. He became red.

"W-Well, I was just talking to my boss about the effects. I never t-thought about doing it m-myself."

"Wait, besides Vietnam, has there ever been another successful Rip?" England questioned.

China said softly, " Well, North and South Korea are also Ripped. We don't know how it affects them since South Korea never wants to talk about it.~aru Then there is North Korea. We haven't seen him for a long time. We are not for sure if he was even able to live through it, but he might be since the country is still around.~aru"

Hungary frowned, "Italy and Romano are Ripped, too. The only difference is that they were born that way so they are naturally Ripped or just twin countries."

"Hold a bloody minute, if that is the case. What about America? During the Civil War, he's country was divided between the North and the South. How is it that she didn't get Ripped?"

America groaned

"Dude, don't remind me. My whole body felt like it was about to rip apart. I couldn't stand it at all. I felt like killing myself."

Estonia spoke, " Well, you were still a new country so you couldn't perform a perfect Rip. You were not mature enough. Your country was not formed as a whole at the time."

"Wait, so chica had to experience that and fought the war. Amazing that she is still alive!" Spain exclaimed.

"Keseses, maybe she is awesome... Who knew this was possible from that small country. Awesome me is impress."

"So what made her stay that way. Why didn't she join herself afterwards? What made her fight her own flesh?"

"Well, that is where Russia and I come in. We were both there when it started", America said.

"Da, we were both supporting the different sides. Sunflower would often argue with America about his influence on her sister." Russia chuckled..

**Flashback Provided by Cute Russia and Annoying America**

"I'm telling you South, if we want idiots like France away from us, we need to strengthen our country and control it correctly! We can have our people run amuck. We are still new to the world's recent system. If we don't be careful, our people might cause their own destruction."

North was arguing with South about the support of communism. They were in a large conference room. With them, were America and Russia. Each were at the other side of the table. North still had her military uniform. Her hair was tied firmly. South was wearing a green ao yem with black pants ***check google* **Her long hair was put in a loose braid.

"HEY! You can't just control people so easily. They have feelings! They aren't just pawns for a game.," America yelled.

"I'm not saying they are pawns. I'm just saying we need to lead them in the right direction. With Russia and communism, we could become more stronger! We need to keep our people from the dangers of the world. We can't just let anybody push us around! Right now, our government is weak from the French. If we don't fix it now, it will get harder to fix later!"

"OH WOW! You don't want anyone to push you around, yet you are doing the pushing. Russia might actually be helping you to control you. South has her right to be free from your grasps. If she doesn't want to join communism, then leave her alone. I'm not going to allow her to be in your grasp while you are swayed by that freak of nature."

***by the way, I don't hate Russia! I find him very cute ^^***

"Oh, like I'm going to leave her with you! I can't even trust you to look after an ant, much less than my sister. Why, sister? Of all people who you can trust, why did you pick someone so inexperience and so naïve as him?"

South just blushed, "W-Well America does have a point...We can't just keep our people from the dark. We wouldn't be different from our early masters. I think we should not go to the communist way. There are plenty of countries that are very strong and they don't support communists."

North sighed, "Those countries have already shown everyone that they are countries not to mess with. We were just released from France. We are new to our independence and we are a very small country. Other countries will try to take over us. We need to do everything we can to protect ourselves from that ever happening again. We aren't toys for them."

'You know there are other ways to protect ourselves.."

Russia spoke, "Little Sunflower, big countries will try to take you way from your sister. I now how it feels. I supported communism to be greater and stronger."

"Oh, how do they know that you aren't the country that will try to take control them."

Russia blushed slightly. He whispered very softly so no one heard what he said.

"I would _never_ do that to my precious little sunflowers..."

"God, South. This is your last chance to join me. Leave America's ideals and join me in making our country stronger than ever before. Please the last thing I want to do is to fight you."

"IF you don't want to fight her, then leave her alone!"

"Like I'm going to leave her alone for others to take her away from me! I'm not going to abandon her just because of this. We were one and I still care about my sister even if she is lost from the correct path. I will do everything in my power to protect her. NOW TELL ME SOUTH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I-I...can't. I don't think it is right. I'm sorry sister. If you want me to join you, you will have to fight me."

North just looked at South. She sighed.

"After this week, we will officially be at war. I hope you go with no regrets."

Russia put an arm around North.

"Come on North, there are a lot of war preparations we need to make. There is nothing else we can do. Da?"

North slowly left the room. "Good bye, sister." She closed the door behind her.

South bit her lip and looked at America with an exasperated look.

" Look what happened. Why did you have to say all of those things? Now I have to fight my sister. What am I going to do?!"

She plopped herself into a chair. America sat next to her.

He spoke softly, "Don't worry. You're not alone. I here to help you. It my job as your hero."

He kissed South's cheek gently and began to wrap his arms around the small country. She blushed deeply.

***For those who thought,"HEY Vietnam has already been kissed!", Well technically, they haven't. 1. He kissed her in the cheek. 2. Even if they did actually kiss, this was South Vietnam. Not Vietnam as a whole. HA I beat the system. 3. Anyways, I'm not going to allow him to kiss her fully.(no offense to USxVN fans) ^^; ***

"I'll make sure to help your cause. I am never leaving your side.."

She whispered, "Thank you, America. I-I love you..."

They stayed like that, not knowing that North was leaning against the other side of the door, listening on the two. Russia stood next to her with a grim face.

"Hey Russia, do you think I made the right choice about letting America take South?"

The large country did not say 'DA'

**Few Months Earlier...**

Today was an unusually warm day. South was working in the rice patties close to her home in Saigon. She had worked from morning to late afternoon. It hasn't been easy on her. After the battle with France, South had to raise money to pay for the military supplies that were used, including North's part. It wasn't like North forced everything on her. North had to deal with government issues and military now that they were officially independent countries. South was better in money and North was better in government. It was that simple, but lately South was worried about North and the people she was with. South recently found out about the dealings that North made with China and Russia. South did not know much about Russia except he was an intimidating country with lots of power. Whenever South asked North if she was okay, she would just say that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. That didn't help South much. Luckily, North was going to visit her for a few days. She had asked her boss to let her have sometime of to see South. North was coming over in 2 months. South was very excited and began to prepare for her sister's stay.

South stood up from picking. She looked around her surroundings. There were many rice paddies with other people picking at them. The sky was clear and was rich with blue. There was a forest at the edge of the field and her home was there also. She saw a couple of people and she waved a them.

She sighed happily.

"I can't wait until North comes. There is so much catching up to do."

She bent over to continue picking rice plants. South noticed a shadow crossing her path. She looked up and let out a yelp. In front of her was a man who suddenly fell on top of her.

"FOOODDDDD!"

It took about an hour to bring the man to South's home.

She laid him on her couch. He was a foreigner for sure since of his clothing and looks. He was wearing a dark brown bomber with a star on his left chest. He had on light khaki pants. He wore glasses. The man was well-built. He had short dirty blonde hair with an antenna sticking out. The man looked like a child with his eyes closed.

South blushed. He looked very cute. She usually saw the same people day after day, so it was the first time after a few years since she saw someone from the outside world. This man was even different from others. He had an aura of power and maturity ***I find this very ironic. How about you?***and he looked different from the average person, even if he did started to drool on his shirt.

South looked at the man's antenna in curiosity. She grabbed it and tugged. Suddenly, the man sat up and yelled,

"OKAY! WHO THE HELL IS PULLING MY FLORIDA!"

He looked around and noticed the scared country. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm very sorry for pulling your "Florida". I brought you to my home after you collapsed."

America started to blush fiercely since :

1. The girl was very cute

2. He remembered that he fell on _**top**_ of her

3. He had yelled at the girl

4. The small girl actually carried him from the field to her home which was 2 kilometers away.

5. And mainly because it was a _**girl **_who was _**pulling**_ his _**Florida**_

Good thing France wasn't there.

"Umm...sorry that I yelled at you. Thanks for taking me to your house. That reminds me..."

America gave South a sheepish look.

"Umm...do you have any food?"

From then on, the two countries began to learn about each other and their existence. America had to leave a couple of times but he came back nevertheless. The two began to become very close. Each had shown their own way of affection to each other and the later had accept. They were turning into a wonderful couple. The people around had noticed America's consistent visits. They were actually happy for South, who wasn't a very social person. On the day that North came to visit, South introduced America to her.

North looked at South and America.

America had his arm around South's shoulder while South smiled happily at North. North kept looking at America in suspicion. She sighed and smiled back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you America. My sister has mentioned you many times"

"She did?!"

His face was full of happiness and he started to look like a cute puppy who has just found a loving owner. North giggled. When she noticed what she was doing, she began to straighten herself.

From then, North began to learn more about America. Even though she did not admit it, she really enjoyed the hyper country's company. She started to grow an affection toward America.

One day, North was looking for South when she found her outside on the porch with America.

America had his arms around Vietnam while South had her head on his chest.

North looked at the scene and sighed. She smiled.

"Oh well, as long as South is happy, I'll back off."

A devious plan began to bloom in her mind.

She went off to get the supplies.

**Time Skip**

"ARGGHHHH!"

America and South were both drenched from head to toe.

North had dumped a tub of water over their heads.

She looked at the dumbfounded couple. She wiggled her index finger toward at them. They both blushed.

North snickered, 'You may have won my sister's heart, but I'm not letting her go just yet. I promise, I won't make it easy for you...'

That was a long time ago. North had explained her plans with Russia to South. America, who did not trust Russia, started to convince South of not agreeing with the plan. It continued like that for a while. South was torn between the person who she loved with her sister. Slowly, America began to explain his idea of freedom and how communism was bad. South was engaged in the ideas, but her love for her sister kept pulling her back. This led to the meeting.

**Few Years After Meeting**

"South, this got to stop! A lot of my people are dying. This war is a lost cause. Just surrender. Your people are dying, too. My boss is telling me that we should back off."

America and South were both in a large tent. Inside, were equipment for war. Radios, guns, bullets and grenades were littered across the tent. There were severally boxes of supplies and a large table was centered on the middle. A large map of all Vietnam was spread out.

"America! We can't just give up. We can still win. We just need to push them back. They are in my territory. We know it better than them! We just need more time. Please, I need your help. I can't win this without your help."

America sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry South. I can't help you any longer. To many people have already died. I never thought this could happen. Why can't you just give up and let North take over?"

"WHAT?! We have already gone too deep to just give up. How can you say that you never thought about the casualties?! This what happens in war. You can't just expect it to be over and done like a game."

"I-I never thought it could be this bad, South. Thousands have already died. I just can't take that sacrifice. I need these people to live on."

"Well, you should have thought of that when you said that you would help me. If you are scared to die so much, why don't you just leave now! Leave and be free from all of this!" South spat.

America stared at South and said quietly

"In that case, I'll leave. I can't help you any longer, South."

South stared at him in disbelief. She never though that he would agree to what she had just said.

America started to take his things and left the tent. South just stared as he walked away. She stayed like that for a minute and ran out the tent. She saw America beginning to board a helicopter. She ran up to him.

"This is what you really want?"

America looked away.

South sighed and looked at America with hatred.

"In that case, you are not allowed to ever step foot on my country. Your people may but not you. This is the result of your decision. Accept it."

America looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Good bye, Love"

Before South could react, America kissed South on the cheek and told the pilot to go.

South just looked at the helicopter as it went up into the sky. Tears started to flow down her face. She wiped them away immediately. Now was not the time to cry. She still had a war to win.

**Time Skip**

North began to close in on South's main base of operation. Russia was at her side with a large pipe at hand. They both had killed the people who started attacking. For the people who weren't, they were taken into custody for questioning. North began to walk down the hallway, toward the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, bullets began to shoot down. Russia pushed North, who was in way.

North nodded at Russia in thanks. She took a deep breath and began to run up the stairs with her machine gun at hand. Russia began to throw knives at their attackers. When they reached the top, they found a bloody scene. The horrible thing was that most of the soldiers were young women. North shuddered. Russia putted his arms around North.

"They fought for what they thought was right. These women were brave just like their countries. They now died knowing that they did their best, da?"

"L-Let's get this over with,"North mumbled

They continued their trek.

**A STORY BREAK PROVIDED BY RIKUD**

**Heheh. Do you hate me for doing this? Well, too bad. Anyways I just want to guys to understand something. Vietnamese women were nurses in the war. There also were women who went on to the front lines. Hey, men aren't the only ones fight. Also urgent message, I need help. There are parts where I'm going to need help from you guys. I may need ideas or such for my story. I will give more information later, so please wait until then to give me your ideas. You have to read the guidelines for it. You will understand later.**

North began to walk toward the door on the other side of the hallway. No sound emitted from the door.

"North, is this the right room? I cannot hear anything", Russia whispered.

"We have already checked the other rooms. This is the only place left. This is it. You ready Russia? No regrets," North smiled sadly.

Russia replied, "DA, let's go."

North began to run to ward the door and kicked it open.

"SURRENDER NOW!"

It was an empty room consisting a large table with a map on the back of the room. South was standing on the other side of the table with her hands on top of it. She was looking down at the table.

"Sister, I am going to take over. You have now where to run. Please surrender."

South looked up at North.

"Sister, I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for coming."

Russia held up his pipe cautiously. North held out a hand, telling Russia to yield.

"Why the sudden surrender? I was expecting you to fight me."

"North, I don't have a reason to fight anymore. I don't have the will. I can't go on. I'm alone, sister. I-I am alone." She whispered the last lines. Tear were beginning to fall her face.

"Help me sister..."

She began to fall to the floor.

"SOUTH!"

**Time Skip**

South woke up and found herself in her sister's house

She turned around to find North asleep on the other side of the bed.

"North? Why am I here?"

North woke up instantly. She looked at her sister and smiled sadly.

"The war is done. You lost and I have won. You were asleep for about a week.."

South sat up and looked down.

"North, he left me. Just because we were losing, he left me. He promised that we would be together and yet he left me. It hurts so much, sister. I feel so much pain. I want to cry yet it is so hard for me. I feel like I'm drowning. This hurt even more than Rip. I can't stand it. I feel so lost. I am alone. The man who I gave my heart gave me my heart back in ruins. How am I suppose to fix it. All of this pain...I can't bare it,"South whispered.

North took her sister in her arms. She was crying.

"I-I am so sorry sister. I left you when you needed me. I thought I was making the right choice in leaving you with _him"_

She spat the word in disgust.

"How am I going to throw away this pain? There is too much to bare..I feel like I want to die. Help me!"

South began to cry.

Both sister began to cry their heart out. All of the pain, the thoughts, the emotions, and feelings were carried through the tears. Nothing was not left inside. Everything came out in explosion. No care if it was pathetic. All they knew was that they had each other and they can not leave each other's side. Slowly they both whispered in unison,

"**We** are **One** and **One** are **we**. We will not separate nor break apart. No one shall take us away. We have each other. There is nothing else. **We** are **One** and **One** are **we.**"

**End of Flashback**

The whole room was quiet except for the tears. Every female country was crying. Prussia, Spain, Italy, and Romano both were balling like babies. A couple of the stoic male countries kept quiet, but in was obvious that the story had ripped something for themselves

Russia spoke, "I later found Vietnam as one. She knew about her transformation, but she told me not to mention it to anyone or anymore. Form then on, we began to make negotiations with each other. We never mentioned about the past."

"A-All of that and she is still moving on. Bloody hell... how can anyone stand it?"England shooked his head.

"Mein Gott...How is it that she makes a smile yet she remembers all that has happened? Any man would be to distraught to move on," Germany whispered in horror.

Hungary smiled sadly, "That's the difference between men and women. We can still show such happiness with all of that pulling us back."

"I am a fucking bastard!"

Everyone jumped. America suddenly stood up and started throwing and punching everything in sight. Some of the smaller countries began to shake in fright from America's violent behavior.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!"

"AMERICA! STOP IT, YOU FUCKING GIT! THIS WILL NOT DO ANY GOOD! CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

Switzerland and England started to hold America back. America did not resist. He slumped onto the ground. He began to hold his head. he was crying.

England bent down and started to put his arm around the young country. The sign of affection was rare between the two. Ever since the American Revolution, England did everything in his power to ignore or destroy America.

Germany sighed, "What do we do now? we did all of this without knowing Vietnam's situation. Should we just cancel everything?"

"NO!," Taiwan yelled, "If we do that, Vietnam would get suspicious. That might cause her to remember those memories. It won't help a bit. Anyways, she was excited about this. We can't just forget about it!"

"Then what are we going to do? Are you suggesting that we go to a different country? It won't make a difference. That memory will still be there. She will never forget", Russia said sadly.

"There's got o be a way to fix this..."

Suddenly, Italy said, "Veh~ why don't we have America and Vietnam go on a date? This way they might get closer and she might get better with him."

***why oh why do you always get the best ideas when it is like this, Italy...***

"Yeah! That way, it will get easy to go along with the trip and Vietnam might like me better!", America exclaimed.

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about other behind your back. I could hear you, ass-mouths from my fricking room!"

"Sister! Don't be so rude! They weren't saying anything mean!"

"Hey, I'm just saying that if they want to say something, they should say it at our face."

Everybody turned around. Behind them were 2 identical girls.

Each had dark brown hair while one had it in a ponytail while the other had it in a braid. One girl was wearing military uniform and had a gun strapped on her back. The other was wearing a green ao yem with black pants and a large iconical flat straw hat. They both had golden eyes like...

"What's up everybody! Nice to meet ya!"

* * *

**Wow this has to be the longest chapter I have ever typed...**

**The winner of my little contest is non e other that _Tj99joy _from . Congrats, dude! ^^.Norway has just earn five more votes! ****  
**

**And just when England was in the lead.**

**Well, Norway is 4 vote ahead of England, people so VOTE!**

**The next chapter, I guarantee you will be shorter.**

**Man, the whole time that i was typing I was listening to Xion from KH, it was a sad version...great now I'm depress.. and I haven't done half of my homework and my dad is coming home soon..^^;**


	8. NOTICE! MUST READ!

OKAY PEOPLE!

**So recently, I have been having trouble making new ideas for each country. America's chapter is long since we learn a lot from her so. I'm not sure if I'm going to make more chapters as long as that, unless you readers help me.**

**I just want some ideas. Mind you, I won't be able to use all of them so I'm sorry if your idea was not used. There are a couple of rules for the info. Please consider them. This is the first fanfic I have ever posted. I like stories were the reader gets in involve. It tells me that at least some people are reading my story. Here are the rules:**

**1. NO Fluff or Lemon; Seriously, Vietnam is just learning about everyone. She is not ready for lovey dovey stuff...yet. LEMONS ARE A NO-NO! I'm trying to make this appropriate since my dad or mom might accidentally read this. What do you expect from parents who have taught you about birds and bees and refuse you to have a boyfriend until you get out of college...-_-'**  
**2. Don't make it one sided; in the end I will make it one sided, but until then I want it fair enough so that each country has their own chance of affection. Though, so far I made America's chapter very emotional...Well if anyone can give me ideas similar to America's situation then please show it to me**  
**3. Make it original; I want it original since I know two stories that have the similar concept as my story. I thought of this story along time ago, but I don't want to be mistaken by those stories. I respect them and their beautiful ways. Please try not to copy it from other stories unless you have the consent of the author. If you do, please give me the author's name and which story the idea came from.**  
**4. ANY GENRE!; I like it if it's funny, action, emotional, or/and scary. Even if it's a bit of romance. Only small or slight fluff, though. A lot of slapstick please! I love it when France and China gets beaten up...**  
**5. Please use the countries that I have put on the list; that means no 2P, hetaoni, dark hetalia or oc. I like it if it is almost like the Hetalia series itself. If the country that you want is not there, please give me a suggestion and give me as many ideas as you can. The only reason I did not mention them is because either I could not think of allot of ideas for them or I have never heard of them. If I don't get enough ideas for that character, I cannot introduce them. Please make it characters that have been made. NO OC COUNTRIES! The countries' behavior can be oc but I'll have to read it.**  
**6. You don't have to give all of your ideas in one message. You can give me so ideas in one message and others in another. Just tell me if you gave me one before.**  
**This story is submitted in Deviantart and Fanfiction. I will only accept PM, emails, and/or Notes in Deviantart. If you put it in comments or replies, I will not accept them. Sorry for those who are guests! I just want the plots kept as a secret until I publish the chapters. I don't want the readers to guess so easily. It ruins the fun of reading the story. As I said I AM ORIGINAL! For my email just email to riku9810 or roronoa_d_riku . It is best to use the first one since I check it everyday. The second one is like an email not known to my family. Yes, I keep secrets from my own flesh and blood. What do you expect from someone who trusts her friends100 more than her family…?**  
**OKAY so now you guys know. Below are the lists of people I need help on. If I forgot someone please tell me!**

**Italy**  
**Germany**  
**Prussia**  
**Iceland**  
**Norway**  
**Thailand**  
**Hong Kong**  
**Sweden**  
**Denmark**  
**Austria**  
**France (prepare for lots of physical pain...)**  
**Egypt**  
**Spain**  
**Romano**  
**Turkey**  
**Cuba**  
**Canada**  
**Japan**  
**Finland**  
**Russia**  
**Switzerland**  
**America ( I just need help on how to set up South, North, and America)**  
**England**  
**South Korea**  
**China**

**That's most of them. Some of them like America and England, I have a lot of ideas for them but I still want to hear what you guys think. If you guys want I can add female characters but that's up to you. Just tell me.**

**Okay there is also an issue. The KISS. I want to know how you want a country to kiss Vietnam. Was it accidentally or intentionally? It must be from the list of countries from the poll. The rules above apply to this. Not to much fluff! Make it original and no oc...Well may be a bit of oc. Maybe a fighting scene between Denmark and Vietnam...I got the idea from another fanfic...I'll have to ask the author if it's okay first.**

**LIST OF 'KISS' CONTESTANTS:**

**Germany**  
**Netherlands**  
**Denmark**  
**Norway**  
**Hong Kong**  
**England**  
**Sweden**  
**Switzerland**  
**Romano**  
**Russia**  
**Canada**  
**Prussia**

**Please tell me if I'm missing anyone!**

**Okay remember the rules and guidelines**

**ONE MORE THING! IF YOUR IDEA IS USED IN THE STORY I WILL MENTION YOU WHETHER YOU CAME FROM DEVIANART OR FANFICTION! IF TWO OR MORE PEOPLE HAVE THE SAME IDEAS I WILL MENTION BOTH OF THEM! I LOVE ALL WHO SUPPORTS SO THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY TTVTT**

**PLEASE COMMENT ON MY CHAPTERS. I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE IF I DONT HAVE AT LEAST 3 COMMENTS PER CHAPTER... I KNOW THAT SOUNDS PICKY BUT I'M NOT SURE IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY...**  
**To tell you guys the truth...I'm more popular online than outside in the real world...**  
**TT-TT**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY FANFIC PAGE. FOR THOSE WHO ARE FROM DEVIANART, HERE IS THE LINK!**

**PLEASE! ONLY 14 PEOPLE VOTED... That really depresses me especially when there are a lot of people who read my story...are you guys telling me that I suck...*emo-corner***


	9. Opinion, Very Important to Story Plot

**Hey guys! sorry that this isn't a chapter. I haven't been able to update since my winter break sucked like shit.**

**My mom and dad have very big problems with each other mainly about how my grandparents are abusing my mom. They force her to buy and waste money only on them. they then leave when they have a lot of money from my mom and go back to vietnam to spend it all. they then go back to america when they need more money. My dad hates it and argues with my mom. Seriously, they are at the verge of divorce. I just don't care much. If they divorce I don't know what i would do, but I will still hate both of them. They dragged my sister and me too much. I wish they would just shut up for once. I feel like I'm the only responsible one. -.-**

**After winter break, i had finals so i couldn't do much.**

**ANyways, I'm still continuing the story but I need to ask you guys something before I can upload the next chapter.**

**The America chapter has been great and all but I think it's going a bit too long. I already have a lot of ideas for the America chapter, but I still think I should end it for now. My point is...**

**Should I have the countries visit America again in a later chapter? The America chapter seems more about Vietnam and her history than more about being in America. I don't knoe I should since it might be bias but I have a great new plot for America but I don't know if you guys will like it. It involves action, that I can tell you.**

**I am also adding more action and very slight suspence in the story. I want to make it as original as possiblr and not too much romance since it might get boring. Terrorist, mafia, shootings, kidnapping etc. I want to add some of that for fun. I just want to see if you guys like it.**

**one last thing, there is something that I like to add to the plot but i ****_really_**** need your opinion. I think I makes the plot even more originsl but I don't know if the readers will like it. well here it is**

**2P Hetalia**

**I want to know what do you think and if I should add it. I already come up with a lot so I'm excited and abit worried.**

**SO please comment on what do you think of the three ideas. If no one comments then I can't upload th new chapter. I'm very serious. I'm not trying to get more comments or popularity. I just want the is story to be at its best. I would like at least 5 comments on the idea. No comments, no chapter.**

**-RikuD **


End file.
